


Baby Bots and Tiny Tots (Or, How Paige And Edward Kennex Ended Up With Two Rowdy Boys Instead Of One)

by theshizniiit



Series: Kid!Jorian Drabbles [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: I WANT ONE, Kid Fic, ROBOT TODDLERS, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Kid!Jorian. That would be so adorable and the feels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bots and Tiny Tots (Or, How Paige And Edward Kennex Ended Up With Two Rowdy Boys Instead Of One)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching AI when I wrote this I was just like "Nah. John's parents wouldn't be anything like the loser parents in this movie. They would totally love bby robot Dorian as much as John."  
> And I honestly believe that.
> 
> ROBOT BBYS ARE JUST AS DESERVING OF LOVE AS HUMAN BBYS.
> 
> I might turn this into a series because OMG CUTE.

 

 

John was five and small for his age.

 

His mom and dad both had brown hair and hazel eyes, so naturally John had fluffy brown hair and eyes that were alive with flecks of brown and green. He was an active child and always had assorted amount of scrapes on his knees and seemed to always be hanging off of something. He wasn't a fan of listening to direction or instruction, instead opting to do his own thing.

He got into so much trouble that his parents ended up seriously considered getting him a synthetic playmate. They were proven to be ideal when raising a rowdy child, as they looked like children themselves and were capable of protecting the children they played with. They could easily dissuade children from causing injury to themselves and others, and were proven to be very effective. And when John ended up running away from the school in the middle of the day with no one noticing until he had been gone for hours, they decided to do just that. They later found John, dirty and covered in small bruises but all smiles, lingering by some train tracks in the middle of the city. John’s mother cried, holding her boy and John’s father gave him a good talking to about running away without an adult and how they were worried sick.

They put in a request for a child-bot that night.

 

 

~

 

Dorian had the appearance of a three year old and was even smaller.

 

He had brown skin and huge blue eyes, paired with a soft voice and a small smile for John’s parents when they opened the door and found him being carried in on the technician’s hip, head rested on the tech’s shoulder. He yawns lightly, his processors getting used to having been just woken up.

John’s mother gasps and coos when she lays eyes on him, slim fingers lightly pinching at his cheek, the synthetic baby chub giving way as she smiles warmly. John’s father smiles and shakes his little hand, asking his name. He yawns again and answers, his voice small but his words articulate.

John’s mother smiles wide and gives him a kiss on the forehead as John’s father brings the boy in and playfully throws him up in the air, catching him, then chuckling as Dorian laughs lightly before he places him in his wife’s arms, going to get his son and introduce him to his new friend.

Dorian likes Mr. & Mrs. Kennex immediately.

John’s mother holds Dorian and bounces him--kissing his cheek and hugging him to her warmly--while John is brought in, being carried by his father.

John’s father looks down at his son and adjusts him on his hip. “Okay, John, remember when we told you someone was coming to live with us?”

John eyes the small bot in his mother’s arms and nods slowly. “This is Dorian, and he’s gonna live with us from now on. I want you to be very nice to him okay?” The boy doesn’t answer and looks at Dorian, who blinks at him serenely, lights racing up and down his chubby cheeks.

"You a robot?" John asks, looking at the small android his mother is cradling.

Dorian’s eyes widen, “Mmmhmm.”

"But you look like a little boy."

"So do you." Dorian responds, smirking.

John rolls his eyes and squirms his little body until his father puts him down, he wipes his nose with one chubby hand. “But I _am_ a boy, so I look like a boy. You’re a robot.”

"John-" his father says in a warning tone before he’s cut off by a soft indignant voice.

" _So?_ I’m a robot boy." Dorian retorts, his face twisting and settling into a frown.

John stares at the small robot his mother is holding, his face contorted in thought, “Okay. Do you wanna play detective before dinner time?”

Dorian looks down at him and scrunches his little nose. “Detective? I've never played that game." his brow furrows, "I don’t know many games.”

"I’ll teach you," John says flashing a smile with missing teeth "It’s fun and we get to run and stuff." John looks at his mother and whispers, "Mommy put him down he can’t run with you holding him and he wants to  _play._ ”

His mother smiles and sets Dorian on the ground, holding a hand behind him as the tiny bot stumbles to his feet and sways back. She rights him again and he steps towards John, the other little boy looking on quietly.

"How do we play?" Dorian asks, and Johns parents look on as their son grabs the small android’s hand and drags him to his room, enthusiastically explaining the rules along the way as Dorian smiles.

 

 

~

 

 

Edward and Paige Kennex expect things to feel different.

 

For it to feel like something has changed or to at least feel like there's something they have to get used to. But Dorian fits into their life and their family with very little effort, and things are just as they were before, albeit with a small bot running around and scanning everything he can get his hands on (and quite a few things he can't). He keeps John out of trouble, while getting into a bit of trouble himself, but much to their amazement, they don't ever think of returning him or deeming him faulty. 

It never crosses their mind.

Even when Dorian gets curious and empties the sugar bin on the floor. _(Paige just laughs softly at the sight of the small bot covered in sugar and looking rather put out because of it. She deems it bath time. Dorian pouts. She bops his nose softly and he giggles.)_

Even when he wanders off from under the gaze of Edward at the grocery store, leaving the aisle in order to investigate the cereals stationed at the other end of the supermarket. _(Edward loses it and searches high and low for the child before finding him in front of the Lucky Charms, his face lighting up blue and his small jacket halfway off his shoulder and his hand in his mouth as he looks thoughtfully at the leprechaun on the box. Edward scoops him up and sighs in relief, holding Dorian close and telling him never to do that again. They agree to keep Dorian's little adventure to themselves, because Paige would flip out if she knew that Dorian got away under his watch. So when they arrive home and spy Paige helping John with his homework, Dorian and Edward look at each other and wink. It's their secret.)_

Even when he decides that he wants to try the food the rest of his family eats and gets halfway through a tub of ice cream before he breaks and they hastily call to get him repaired. _(Paige cries and Edward paces. In the end, Dorian is as good as new. They scoop up the tiny android and hug him tightly. He apologizes for scaring them in a soft voice, slightly muffled by their hugs and kisses. Paige kisses his face and they explain why food isn't good for him.)_

They never once think of sending him back.

He's a part of them, and when they spy him and John playing, or when Dorian toddles up to one of them and plops himself in their lap before showing them a picture he drew or asking him a question, they realize they love him.

It's not hard, not at all.

He's very easy to love, and they didn't even realize it when it was happening. They loved the little android as soon as they saw him.

And so they end up with _two_ amazing little boys.

Edward and Paige Kennex realize they're really lucky as John and Dorian toddle into the room and jump on them until they wake up one Christmas morning.

 

~

 

 

John was by no means a mean child, but in the months to come they would witness a change in John’s behavior.

He was calmer and more attentive to how others felt-

( _"Stop calling me synthetic, John. I don’t like that word." Dorian sniffles," It’s not very nice."_

  _“……I’m sorry Dorian, I won’t say it again.”_ ).

 

-they would witness Dorian dissuading John from doing things that would cause him to hurt himself-

 

(“ _No John, you can’t climb the tree you’re too short and you might get a scratch or a splinter, and if you do it I have to go after you and I’m REALLY SUPER short so let’s play in the sandbox okay?_ ”

 ” _Hmm….Okay._ ”),

 

( _"Joooohn" Dorian whined,"No more candy or you’ll get a stomach ache and throw up again! Remember last time??" John looks at the candy in his hand._

 

_"Oh……yeah. That was gross. No more candy".)_

 

-and they could see that little John really valued his new friend. He showed him games (“ _No Dorian, you THROW the ball you don’t KICK it.”._

_"Then why is it called football?"_

  _"……….I dunno.")_

 

and Dorian helped John through his fear of the dark ( _"It’s okay John please don’t cry. Look!" Dorian says, blue lights racing down his face, "I’ll be your nightlight. Try to sleep okay?"_ ) and they were friends to each other when they needed it.

 

And among Dorian’s upgrades and John’s birthdays, they stayed as close as they ever were.

 

And Mr. & Mrs. Kennex could not be happier of that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting at the end is kind of a mess and I'll fix it if I can.


End file.
